


Canadian Psycho

by paceisthetrick



Series: Drabbles of Danny and Ivo [1]
Category: judas kiss, no night is too long
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny films his sister-in-law</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Psycho

Danny once filmed Isabel in the shower. He walked in on her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing shampoo bottles and razors at him. She shrieked, "Have you seen 'Psycho'?"  
  
"Of course," the camera said demurely, not bouncing once as it dodged flying objects.  
  
After railing a bit more she calmed down and asked him what he thought Ivo would say to his filming his sister naked in the shower.  
  
"Oh, I doubt he will care," the camera was far too busy studying her anatomy from different angles.   
  
"Have you developed a liking for the female body?" she asked, posing provocatively. "Shall I show you more?"  
  
"No, please," came the strangled response before the camera clicked off. "Vaginas terrify me."  
  
"You have issues," was the last thing I heard her disembodied voice say.


End file.
